


阎王不收 chapter40

by LLLanlan



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLanlan/pseuds/LLLanlan





	阎王不收 chapter40

他看到江亦行迷离的眼神渐渐有了焦点，眼瞳里映出自己的脸，他就肯定，身上这人看到他了。  
“江亦行？”他试探着叫了一声。

江亦行皱了皱眉，看样子是清醒了一点点。  
他说：“沈予？”

沈予怕这个人看着看着就清醒了，伸手勾了他的脖子就把人拉了下来，双唇准确的印上他的，贴在他唇上说：“是我，想要我吗？”  
看来江亦行真的是喝醉了，他眨了眨眼睛，双手捧着沈予的脸就吻了上去。

他的唇舌都带着酒气，沈予却甘之如饴，湿润的舌头卷了江亦行的纠缠了一会儿，又贪婪的舔过他的上颚，感受到身上的人微微战栗后，沈予舌头退出来满意的在自己唇上舔了一圈，做了个吞咽动作，暧昧地说：“你真好吃。”  
江亦行的手指从他眉目上抚过，神情的凝视他：“你回来找我了吗？你是不是也舍不得我...”  
沈予轻笑，温热的呼吸洒在江亦行唇上，他微微抬头一口咬住了江亦行的下巴，松了牙关舔吻他，故意发出令人燥热的响声。  
“我真的是在做梦...”江亦行重新吻上沈予，舌头从他热情打开的牙关探进去，温柔的攻占他口腔里每个角落。  
沈予搂住他的脖子配合他，被他含住下嘴唇的时候含糊着说了句：“想要你，快给我...”

这句话无意是点燃了江亦行全部的醉意，将他的理智燃烧殆尽。  
他上下齿轻轻合上，叼着沈予的嘴唇细细吮吸，两人的舌头很快又交缠在一起，卧室里是啧啧水声，听起来让人面红心跳。  
两人忘情接吻，江亦行权当这是个梦，而沈予也忘了这是在梦回灯里，他有些心急的伸手隔着裤子去勾勒江亦行的形状，惹得他轻颤一声，贴在沈予耳根说：“别乱摸。”  
沈予心想，连说的话都是一样。

也不知道沈予是不是太心疼今天看到的江亦行，他完全放飞了自我，不仅没有听话地不乱摸，还不轻不重的捏了一把那渐渐变得硬挺的性器，侧过脸去含住他的薄唇说：“我就要摸，你本事草哭我。”  
说完他翻身把醉酒之后没什么力气的江亦行压在了身下，干脆利落的脱了自己的上衣，上半身赤裸着又俯下身贴上江亦行的唇，舌尖勾勒着两篇薄唇的轮廓，双手并用去解他的纽扣。  
他光着身子，努力地想勾起江亦行的情欲，江亦行却只是认真地和他接吻，他有点恼火，离开他的唇瓣皱眉道：“你是酒喝多了不行吗？”  
江亦行只道是自己太醉了，否则怎么会看到这么一个不一样的沈予。  
一个主动吻他，在他身上脱衣服说想要他的沈予，怎么都觉得不真实。他躺在沈予身下，抬起手去按在他的唇上，眼里竟然有水汽聚集，他说：“一定是我太想你了...”  
沈予一个不耐烦，解他纽扣的动作变得急躁，想一把直接撕开算了。

他想想，要让一个暗恋十年不得的人接受自己喜欢的人正在热情的向他求欢，好像是不太容易。于是他手上的动作温柔了些，语气也更软了。  
他俯身再次贴在江亦行的耳边，说话之前还在耳背舔了舔，说：“我也想你，我们做吧，你不让我摸你，那你摸摸我。”他带起江亦行的手放在自己的胸前，主动把那可爱的乳尖送到他食指下，身子往前蹭了蹭，嘴里发出软糯的呻吟：“嗯...就像这样...”

江亦行的理智彻底崩溃了，他勾起嘴角笑了笑，撑起身子没有多余的话，湿热的舌头在乳晕打着圈，沈予立刻感觉全身像过电一样。  
“嗯...”  
他继续解江亦行的纽扣，终于解开最后一颗如愿的将他的衣服脱下。

江亦行一手抱着沈予的腰，一手在他一边乳尖上轻轻碾过，时不时拇指和食指轻轻揉捏，惹得那人不由自主地抱紧了他，上身前倾的动作像是热情的把自己往他嘴里送。  
他细碎的呻吟在齿间流连，胸前的酥麻感让他下身都跟着一阵空虚。  
“唔...好舒服...”

沈予不自觉地扭动着腰肢，臀缝擦过江亦行的性器，江亦行一把抓住他不安分的腰，手掌顺着腰线滑下去在他两片臀瓣上揉搓，微喘着：“想不想更舒服...嗯...”沈予像是掌握了他的喜好，故意的往后坐了坐，清晰的感受到那人裤子里的东西又涨了些。  
他继续前前后后的动，想象着那人的性器已经进入了身体，脖颈后仰，轻声到：“想，江亦行，我太想你了...”  
明明昨天才被睡了个精疲力尽，这会儿又开始作妖了。

江亦行像是得了鼓励，沈予低下头和他接吻，他一手将沈予的裤链拉开隔着内裤抚摸他，另只手还在他胸前攻城略地，又是按又是揉的，沈予舒服得不断轻哼。  
他从沈予的下巴一路吻下来，吻得他胸前湿漉漉的，身下那东西也在他的安抚下迫不及待的站了起来。

沈予干脆站起来自己三两下就脱了个一干二净，扒下内裤的时候性器弹出来，江亦行双手扶着他的胯，贴过去鼻尖在上面蹭了蹭。  
“唔...你干什么...”  
江亦行舌尖有一下没一下的在上面扫过，沈予站在他面前借着灯光看着自己那处的水渍，一声甜腻的呻吟被江亦行突然含住他的性器生生掐断在了喉咙里。

其实每次江亦行给自己口的时候，沈予都觉得难为情，他觉得那东西太脏了，怎么能在嘴里进进出出呢？  
而现在它在江亦行嘴里进进出出，他爽到头皮都发麻，却还是断断续续到：“嗯...好脏...你不要...啊！”江亦行毫无预兆的吸了一口，舌尖在顶端打转，然后又灵巧的缠上那漂亮的柱身，上下套弄片刻后，他面上是不舍的表情，仰头看着沈予说：  
“一点都不脏，你的全身我都想舔一遍，都是我的。”

沈予受不了他带笑的眼睛，重新坐在他身上与他接吻，把人按着推到在床上，喘着气说：“江亦行，我是你的，我生来就是你的，我的心是你的，身体也是你的。”  
他的舌尖从江亦行的喉结一路舔舐着到他内裤边，并不急于扒掉他的裤子，而是用拇指暧昧的勾画着那被内裤束缚的一根，脱下睡裤之后，那形状更让沈予着迷。  
他隔着内裤舔上去，江亦行的手不自觉抓了他的头发，这种完全染上欲望的暗示让沈予备受鼓励，他牙齿咬着江亦行的内裤往下扒，学着他刚刚动作，伸出舌头去“迎接”那跳动的器物，舌尖不断地挑逗着，还未及他吞进嘴里，江亦行那东西又大了一圈。  
“......都是男人，你到底吃什么长这么大的。”他吐槽了一句，张嘴就慢慢把它往里吞。

江亦行立刻伸手拦住他，坐起身来眼中的欲火几乎要把沈予的心烧着，他一把抓了江亦行的手，说了个没关系，毫不犹豫就整根没入在嘴里。  
他不会，学着江亦行的动作，卖力的吞吐着，抬起眼睛看江亦行满足的表情，复而笑着吐出来改用舌头去“伺候”它。

他听到江亦行压抑的轻喘，齿尖在那顶端轻嗑，手握住柱身上下套弄，而后看差不多了，满意的在上面吧唧亲了一口，双腿分开坐在江亦行身上。

他回头看了一眼，不由得吞了口口水，没有润滑剂，就这么吃进去会痛死吧...

江亦行看出他的意图，拉着他的手说：“宝贝可以了...我没有准备——唔？！”  
沈予二话没说把两个手指伸进他的嘴里，不耐烦地打断他：“行了，你准备什么准备，”他俯下身趴在江亦行身上，手指在他嘴里搅动，说话带出温热的气息，道：“你只管认真地，把我草舒服就行了。”

他其实不明白为什么今晚可以说这么多下流话，可能是气氛到了，也可能是情绪使然——说不定他跟江亦行一样都是流氓呢。

这么想着，手上和身上的动作就更加放纵了，甚至江亦行只是在用舌头舔他的手指，而他也只是把江亦行的性器夹在臀缝间慢慢地动，他都忍不住呻吟开来。  
“嗯...”  
他当着江亦行的面自己给自己做润滑，先是摸索到穴口，在外围按摩了一圈，然后插进一根中指，他一不留神前段差点就这么泄了出来，好在最后还是“稳住”了。  
“啊...唔...怎么这么...啊你干什么——嗯...”他想说怎么出入得这么顺利，毫无预兆的江亦行就顺着他的指根将自己的中指也插了进去，一边还说：“我用手指你也可以很舒服。”  
两个人的手指在甬道内肆意进出，沈予有点急不可耐，跟着又把自己的食指挤了进去。  
三个手指好像也不够填满他身后的空虚，沈予一把又将江亦行推倒，略微蹲起身来，右手反过去握住江亦行涨得厉害的性器，对准了自己开合的穴口，慢慢的往下坐。

他实在是低估了江亦行，只堪堪吞下一个头他就感觉有点痛，咬着牙说：“你好大...”  
江亦行低笑一声：“宝贝你慢慢的...嗯...就是这样...”

“用不着...嘶...用不着你叫我...嗯......”沈予抽空瞪他一眼，一手撑着身体保持平衡，一手扶着柱身往下坐，他尽量的放松做着深呼吸。  
听着那性器挤开穴口撑开甬道的淫靡的声音，他终于后知后觉地难为情了，待他感觉差不多了的时候，放开了手，双手撑在江亦行的腰上，开始小幅度的动作。  
“宝贝你放松一点...太紧了...”

沈予此时腰部的肌肉都是紧绷的，他能想象到江亦行在自己身体里也不是很好受，可他第一次这样主动的和他做，难免就有点紧张。  
他想想，要不还是换个姿势吧，这姿势实在有点难，他感觉等会儿腰就会很酸，或者把主动权还给江亦行也行。

“嗯...江亦行...你他妈...倒是动一动...”他撑着江亦行的手狠狠地掐在他腰侧，咬牙切齿的说完这句话。  
——说完他就后悔了。

江亦行像是得了指示一样，猛地往上一送，那一根立刻就整体没入了沈予的甬道。  
“啊...”他仰起头一声绵长的呻吟彻底刺激了江亦行，此后的每一下都把沈予托起来，自己向上顶的时候同时放开他。  
沈予觉得江亦行就是故意的，他身体往前倾，手撑在江亦行的胸口，很快就被身下的快感支配了。

他不受控制地轻哼，每一声都成了江亦行的巨大动力。  
“嗯、嗯...好...好爽...快、快一点...”

江亦行看着他笑，性器在那温暖的甬道进进出出，渐渐加快速度在那一点上顶撞，手上也没闲着，温柔的在沈予的乳尖上按压打转。  
“再快一点...唔...啊！”  
沈予不知死活的请求把自己送进了江亦行无边无际索要，他几乎被身下那抽插的速度要了命。  
江亦行坐起身来抱着他，手穿过他的腋窝抱住他的侧脸，身下的动作越来越快。沈予体内敏感的地方被性器的顶端不断冲撞，他只能靠着毫不掩饰的呻吟纾解那灭顶的快感。  
“嗯！嗯、嗯...太快了...江亦行你——唔，你要...”  
剩下半句“你要让我死在这里吗”被江亦行更快的抽插和更无法招架的愉悦感撞回了喉咙，沈予张开双臂抱着江亦行，两条腿也不由得紧紧缠在他腰侧。  
“沈予...沈予...”江亦行忘情地唤他的名字，如果这是一场梦的话他多希望能死在沈予的身下永远不要醒来。  
他睁开眼睛看到沈予眼角的泪花，伸出舌头温柔的舔掉，手扣住他的后脑勺迫使他低下头来和自己接吻。

他湿热的舌头在他嘴里不停搅弄，把那本来就断断续续的呻吟搅得更加破碎和勾人。

“唔....唔你...慢一点！慢一点...”  
沈予感觉自己真的要被江亦行草死在床上了。  
而江亦行似乎毫不自知，抱着他的腰将人翻身压在床上，姿势变化的时候狠狠的插到底，顶在体内那一点上迟迟不愿往后退。

沈予仰躺在床上，两只手都被江亦行抓在手里，被接连不断的撞击弄得几乎要神志不清。  
他屏着一口气开始求饶：“呜呜呜我不行了，太深了...你慢....嗯慢点...”

江亦行俯下身去，更深的插到最里面，在他耳边说：“不是你说的，要草哭你吗...嗯...”

卧室里昏暗的灯光下，沈予无助失神的连连呻吟，江亦行也不住地发出喟叹，腿根撞击臀肉发出啪啪啪的色情不堪的声音，两个人都在对方身体里沉浮，脑子里唯一的印象只剩下做爱，不停地做，沈予甚至在一波接一波的快感中希望就这么被江亦行草到再死一次，江亦行也希望此刻能够死在沈予身上，把这个梦永无止境的延续下去。

后来沈予阻止了江亦行退出射在外面的行为，双腿缠着他的腰撒娇到：“射里面，我想要，你的一切我都要。”  
没有吸取经验教训的小可爱然后又被江亦行翻了个身，草到前面射出来的只剩下透明的液体。


End file.
